Larissa and the Lost Queens: Air
by The Winged Guardian
Summary: Larissa finally gets away from her home world, but when Chiron tells her that she has a duty, to the other Lost Queens, she blows up. Meanwhile, a water spirit takes the form of a mermaid(more like steals it) and tells Larissa, that she will take care of her people, finally Larissa agrees to help the Lost Queens, with the help of Will Solace.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

At Camp Half-blood's lake...

"They want me to do WHAT!?" yelled Larissa, causing a small wave to crash. (ever since she left her home has has developed abilities to move water, freeze(of course), and heat it)

"They want you to... Find the other lost Queens." answered Chiron, avoiding getting splashed.

"I can't! I have a new cabin here, to supervise, and students waiting to be trained! Do you know how long my people have been waiting for to come here! Many girls have been waiting to come here and become warriors; boys as well!"

"I understand. But we can not risk the balance being altered. You need to go."

"Indeed, she does need to." agreed a girl, she walked out of the water like it was a normal thing.

She had bright yellow hair, and a small figure, her eyes were the shade of the ocean, and her clothes were made out of silk.

"Who are you?" asked Larissa.

"I am ,Nixie, the water sprite." answered Nixie.

"But you are a human."

"No, I just took over this mermaids form, and used it as my own. She has been giving an ability few mermaids get, to walk on water, and to use water powers like yourself."

"You can't take over people's bodies like that!"

"I can, and I did... I'm only using it till you get back, and besides she volunteered."

Larissa, didn't look convinced of that.

"Fine... I made her volunteer."

"Hmm. Thought so."

"You have a great deal of fire in you for a snow girl."

"Well, if you've been through what I've been through, you'd be the same."

"Perhaps... But I haven't."

"Whatever."

Suddenly Nixie's eyes started to glow bright white, and she spoke in a distorted voice(like many voices put together).

**"You must go and complete your journey! I you don't the balance in the world _will_ fall. You are the only one who can do it."**

"Why? Why am _I_ the only one?"

**"Because each of the wrong queens have something in common... Their energy. The were all taken from The Great Magic... Since then they all felt that something was lost... Forgotten, deserted. You are the only one... I will give you a map to find your first Queen, the Air Queen. But beware, she lives in the sky, you will have to fly there."**

"How do I find the right ,Queen?"

**"This..**(hands Larissa a feather necklace)**.. It may not look like anything but it has been formed by magic and the wind spirits. Pegasus, angels, and swans."**

Larissa sighed.

"I have no choice, do I?"

Nixie stopped glowing.

"Basically... Look while you're gone, I will teach your students, and make sure when you get back that _everything_ is done."

"Thank you... I better pack, and get going."

"You will need someone to help guide you, and protect you." said Chiron.

"No, I don't. I can take care of myself."

"Will!"

"Yeah?" asked Will, running over to Chiron.

"You will assist ,Larissa, on a journey..."

"You mean a quest."

"A journey. A quest is a short task, this is a journey, many tasks combined into a long journey."

"Ok... So, what will we need?"

"Uuuh... 2 Pegasus's, and food and water- naturally. I will go to my cabin and pack, then grab supplies, while you pack, then go to the stables and find the fastest flying pegasus's there. Ok?... Good."

As she left Will, wide eyed and surprised, she grumbled.

"Wow! She's feisty." exclaimed Will.

"She would be more suitable in the Fire Palace, as a warrior." commented Nixie.

"Whatever, I'm going to go pack."

In the Big House...

Larissa stayed in a room, where Elizabeth Dare was supposed to be(she lives in a cave), but she didn't want it.

_I can't believe they want me to do a quest- oh, forgive me, a journey!_ thought Larissa.

As soon as she was done packing she left to the strawberry field, picked some strawberries, and then went to the Hermes Cabin(she had someone smuggle in some food and water, and some _other_ things...)

When she got back to the Big House she noticed a note...

_Larissa,  
Meet me at the **Stables**.  
Signed,  
Will_

At the _Pegasus Stables_...

Larissa walked through many stables but none like these!

When she finally found Will.

"You're here... Finally." said Will.

"Whatever. Do you have the horses?" asked Larissa.

"_Pegasus's_, NOT horses."

"Whatever. Do you have them?"

"Yeah. You'll be riding Dash, I'll take Flash."

"Fine. Where are they?"

"They're in the sky obviously."

"Get them."

"You know, why don't you get them? I'll grab the stuff."

"Fine."

Larissa, went outside grumbling...

_Now, how do I do this?_ she thought.

"Umm... Flash?! Dash!?" called Larissa, quickly whistling afterwards.

Two horses whinnied, then landing next to her.

One was a dun color, with blondish hair. Another, was pure red(literally), both mane and tail, and coat.

Will walked over, with a knapsack, and 2 backpacks.

"I'm impressed. Usually they don't respond to people, especially newbies." exclaimed Will.

"I'm not a newbie. I just have a way with horses... Back home we had ice horses; purely made of ice. I'd sneak out and ride them." replied Larissa, stroking one of the horses backs, as it nickered.

"Hm! I'm impressed! I never knew you had a soft side."

"I don't! Uhh... Let's just get going. I want to be done with this quest..."

"Journey."

"... Ugh. "Journey", as soon as possible."

"Ok. Whatever, here's your stuff, and the supplies."

Will tossed her a small leather backpack, and a old knapsack, as he strapped his at the end of saddle.

As soon as Larissa and Will were done packing, they flew off into the skies. They were racing, and laughing(to Will's surprise), and actually for the first time after Larissa was "dethroned", she was had fun.

"WHOOO-HOO!" exclaimed Larissa.

Will laughed.

"So I guess you're having fun, huh?" asked Will.

"Well, I wouldn't call it... Yeah... I am."

"So. Is the necklace glowing, or whatever?"

"Umm... I don't... Know."

"What is it?"

"I feel something... Something special about this place..."

As Larissa looked around she saw something that caught her eye...

"There! A pegasus... They never _ever_ stay in one place that long, you can tell because he's sitting on a cloud. They only go where there's food and water."

"Then that means..."

"We're close."

Then suddenly the necklace in her saddlebag(that Nixie gave her) started to glow.

"We're close." repeated Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As Larissa and Will flew closer they, startled the pegasus, which soon neighed loud enough to get them captured.

"Move!" yelled a guard.

Who was surprisingly a girl.

"Ugh! You know if you quit holding me tightly, I MIGHT!" exclaimed Larissa.

"This one has much fire in her. She will be an excellent recruit."

The guards agreed to take her to the Queen. But they took Will to the holding prison.

In the Throne Room...

"Your Highness! We found her and a boy, outside the city walls." informed a guard.

"Well, why didn't you take her to the holding cell? I would have came to them." asked the Queen.

She had long flowing blonde hair, sky blue and light pink silk flowing skirt, a tank with the same color and material, silver sandals that criss-crossed up to her knees, and a pair of silver shimmery wings, that had 3 on each side.

"Because we thought you might be interested in recruiting her... She has fire in her, as well as energy that flows out of her like a rushing waterfall."

"Well. Tryphaena, you have made much progress! Especially being a new recruit... Leave her here, I need to speak with her... But don't go to far."

"Yes, Your Highness. Ladies."

As soon as they left the Queen stood up and floated down.

"What is your name?" asked the Queen.

"What's yours?" shot back Larissa.

"Tryphaena, was right... You do have fire."

Larissa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm assuming that you're the Queen of the Winds?"

"Correct. My name is ,Elena... Now I've told you my name what is yours?"

"Hmm... I'll give you 3 guesses."

"Hmm. A challenge, well for one your air is the color of snow so I am guessing that you are from Winter?"

"Correct."

"But you have fire... Something must have happened to make you so angry..."

Larissa looked down... She was right, what the Preparers did was wrong... That could never be changed.

"What happened to me, happened to you and the rest of them."

"Who?"

"_Them._ The Lost Queens, of snow, air- or wind, fire, water, and life- or earth."

"I don't understand."

"You were "mistaken" as the Queen, but you're not... The Preparers, got scared because they were close to the Coronation deadline they held a contest and picked the best... Come with me to ,Hecate, the goddess of magic, and we can fix this."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I will not leave my kingdom, or my people! You will be sorry you ever said that!... Tryphaena!"

Tryphaena, stormed in.

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Take this girl to the prison hold."

"My name isn't "girl" it's ,Larissa."

"Well, at least we know your name now." said Queen Elena, as Larissa was dragged out of the Throne Room.

In the Jail Room...

Will was sitting in a corner... On the ceiling, crouched in the shadows. He heard voices coming, it was their- or his, one chance to get out.

"Move!" yelled a guard.

"One more time- ONE! And I'll twist your neck!" screamed Larissa.

"I doubt it!"

"Oh, really!?"

As soon as they got to all the cell's Larissa saw some water in a pitcher, she waved her hands a little, and the water started rise she moved her hands right towards the guards, she splashed all over them, and then froze it so they were stuck.

"GET US OUT OF THIS!"

"Not a chance."

Will jumped down.

"Nice." he complimented.

"Thank you." replied Larissa.

She got the rest of the water, and slashed the rusty bars, and set Will free. He told her he would've gotten out just fine, but... She didn't think so.

They raced towards the Throne Room, and when they opened the doors, the "Queen" wasn't there...

"Where is she?" asked Larissa, as they stepped in.

Suddenly the doors closed shut.

"Right... Here." answered Queen Elena.

She was dressed for battle, like she expected to fight with them.

"What's with the get up?" asked Larissa, holding her hands up.

The water around them rose, and was pointed straight at Queen Elena.

"Very impressive! I'm giving you an offer to become a citizen Amun. And maybe become a guard for my service... Everyone who's ever came here by mistake always, always stays, by choice, not force."  


"Interesting proposition."

"Larissa!" warned Will.

"Of course, this is an "all-girl-no-boys" place... So, your boyfriend will have to go."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"And she's not my girlfriend!" added Will.

"Then your choice can be... Simple."

"It would be very tempting... But... I can't. My people need me, even though I left them for somewhere I can be myself, do whatever I wanted. I won't leave them again."

"Hmm. I think I can imagine that... You were the last Queen of Winter, before you "found" the "real Queen"."

"You know?"

"I've always wanted to combine our world, make them into one place, one Utopia... For everyone who wants to explore other realms, and worlds."

"That's not your place... You are not the Queen of this realm."

"I am... Preparers came and got me and told me at the age of 16... The prepared me, taught me, and they... Are here right now."

As she finished talking, a group of men- just like Larissa's "Preparers", came out and began to speak.

"You ventured here, and now... You must face your consequence. _Στείλτε τους στο βαθύτερο αναμονή φυλακή!_" chanted the oldest Preparer.

Suddenly Will and Larissa, disappeared.

"Where did they go?" asked Queen Elena.

"That is not a concern, my Queen." replied the oldest Preparer.

"Tell me!"

The Preparer, sighed.

"I sent them to the deepest cell in the prison hold."

"Thank you... You may leave."

As they left, Queen Elena walked up to the Throne, and sat there.

* * *

In the deepest prison cell...

Larissa grunted, as she slashed water at the prison door. The guards weren't watching like they didn't care.

"It's no use." said Will slouching in the corner.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do!?" yelled Larissa.

"Pipe down!" complained the guard, as she continued talking with the other guard.

"Why do you think they left the water, when they knew that you can control water?... Because they knew that you wouldn't be able to even scratch the bars."

Larissa sighed, as she sat next to Will.

"I just want to go back to Camp Half-blood and... Just... Forget. Everything that happened to me."

"I know... You've been grouchy, and mean... And everyone knows why. It's because of the "mix-up" with you and the real Queen... I would be mad, and confused to if I knew that my entire life was... Wrong."

"Yeah, well your life isn't wrong. And now I have this stupid "quest"-"

"Journey."

"Whatever... I have this stupid _journey_ to finish... It's not fair."

"Yep. You're starting to sound like a half-blood."

"What?"

"Oh. Well, when we first starting "changing" and realize who our parents are we say things like "It's not fair", "They don't care about us", "I wish I was normal", things like that... But soon we get used to it."

"How can you put up with it?! It's so frustrating!"

"We put up with it because we know that it makes our parents proud. And... Because it's who we are."

"I guess you're right... I have to finish this. Now!"

Larissa's eyes started to glow bright white, as she made water form all around her.

"How?" questioned Will.

"**There's water everywhere**..." explained Larissa.

She made the water slice through the bars which broke apart. Larissa stepped out as Will stood stunned.

The guards stood their ground drew their swords and waited to attack.

"Go get back-up. I'll handle her." said the guard.

"What about her friend?" asked the other guard.

"He's to stunned to even breathe."

The guard nodded then ran to get back-up.

"You think you can hold us here?... You're wrong." said Larissa, holding her hands apart like holding a ball, until a small ball full of wind snow, and ice formed in her hands.

The guard stepped a few paces back till she was against the wall.

"Think you can "take care of us" now?"

As Larissa threw the ball, she immediately grabbed their stuff and Will, and ran out the door.

"Uhh... You just... Did that... What's going on?" stammered Will.

"I don't know... Uh... The guard probably went that way, towards the entrance. We need to go the opposite." replied Larissa.

"But the entrance is that way."

"Yeah! They're expecting us. So... We go that way. The Throne Room."

They both agreed then ran towards the Throne Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Whooosh! **_**BANG!**

Larissa grunted, as she escaped another blast of wind.

"Well... That didn't go as planned." said Larissa sarcastically.

"Ya think!?" exclaimed Will.

"Ok, so maybe asking the ,Queen, if we can leave peacefully was a bad idea... But I don't see _you_ thinking of ideas!"

Will growled.

Queen Elena, stormed out of the Throne Room.

"There you are!" exclaimed Queen Elena.

"Ok... Seriously we need to..." started Larissa, but then something drew her towards the necklace that Nixie gave her.

"Larissa...? Are you OK?" asked Will.

Larissa grabbed her saddle bag, then rummaged through it till she found the necklace.

"I know what to do..." she whispered.

"Well, then you better do it quick! Look!"

Larissa turned and saw Queen Elena summoning the North Wind(a special spell that each Queen could do, if they had the energy and power).

"Ok... I need to get close to her, can you make a distraction?"

"Sure."

Will took out his sword and charged at Queen Elena, her eyes started to glow white, and she threw the giant sphere of North Wind at Will.

"Will! Will, look out!" screamed Larissa.

But it was to late... Will hit the ground as soon as he got hit, his sword slid all the way to Larissa.

_She will pay!_ thought Larissa, _I could end it..._

_**But that** is not **your decision**._ said a voice in her head... One that she recognize.

_Hecate?_

**_Hmm, hm. You are angry..._**

_No! I'm perfectly fine! Just peachy!_

**_Sarcasm will get you nowhere._**

_Whatever. I **will** finish this... Even if it's not my way..._

**_Good luck, Larissa... Oh! And say hello to ,Tia, for me._**

_Huh?... What are you talking about?... Hello? Hecate?... Guess I'm on my own._

Larissa, looked at the Elena, she was on her knees, breathing very hard.

_She must have used all her energy summoning the North Wind. This is my chance._

Larissa ran towards Elena, who tried getting up with no success, placed the feather necklace lightly around her.

"What!?" screamed Larissa.

"I do not kno- wh-what's happening...? Aaah. Ahh." screamed Queen Elena.

"It's working!"

"What have you done to me!?"

"You are not the real ,Queen, here..."

She glowed bright white. She turned from the look of a 20 year old Queen, to a 14 year old girl.

"Uhh." moaned "Queen Elena".

"I gotcha ya." said Larissa, grabbing "Queen Elena" before she hit the ground.

"Uhh. What happened? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

_"No. She doesn't."_ said someone.

"Hecate."

"Hello, again, Larissa... Tia."

_Tia._ thought Larissa, as she remembered the "talk" with Hecate.

Tia looked different from her demented Queen version. She still had long flowing blonde hair, but her clothes... Different. She had a white flowing silk dress, that had to straps go from her right shoulder, both going in the opposite direction, to her the neck, and silver sandals.

"Uh. Last time I saw you, you were at the Coronation." said Tia standing up.

"Yes... About 6 years ago."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry."

"But I don't remember anything after that!"

"When ,Larissa, was... "Dethroned" you and the rest of the Lost Queens were... Affected."

"Affected how?" asked Larissa.

Hecate sighed.

"Some might lose their memories... And others... Might... Lose their powers."

"How can we prevent this?"

"You can't... Just do your job."

"But I can't just stand by while others are hurt!"

"Really?"

Hecate pointed to Will, still lying on the ground.

"Will! I forgot..."

Larissa ran quickly towards Will.

"Will? Will?" called Larissa, as she kneeled.

Will coughed then smiled. Larissa sighed, relieved that her friend was alive.

"Thank the gods."

"Hey. You're starting to sound _really_ like a half-blood."

"You... Are... Sooo demented!"

"Uuuh. Ow..."

"Tia?"

"Yes." answered Tia.

"Can you hand me that saddle bag?"

"Sure."

As soon as Tia handed Larissa the saddle bag, she dug until she found some nectar and ambrosia.

"Here... This will help."

Larissa handing him a portion of what was in her saddlebag, as he took it he winced. He obviously was hurt bad.

"Hey... Did we win?" asked Will, playfully.

"Hmm. We won... At a cost."

"What?"

"I don't remember anything." explained Tia.

"Queen Elena?"

"Tia... And I'm very sorry if I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it... When we were fighting against the Titan Lord Kronos, we got hurt way worse than this."

Tia managed a faint smile.

"But still... I would never do this."

"That's because, when you were "crowned" you transformed into a real Queen, and your personality changed."

"This is all my fault."

"No. It's the Preparers, fault."

"Maybe..."

As soon as Will finished his nectar and ambrosia, they gathered their things, then headed towards, Tia's room.

"Shh. Be quiet. They might be in there." shushed Tia.

"You remember?" questioned Larissa.

"A few things... It just came to me as we walked over here."

"Ah."

Tia quietly opened the door, then walked a little ways in.

"All clear. Come on." informed Tia.

Larissa and Will slowly walked in.

"What are we doing here?" asked Larissa quietly.

"I need to get some things." answered Tia.

"Can't you just forget about them?"

"No... Don't worry, I'll only be a second."

"Sure."

Tia walked over to her bed, and grabbed something from underneath it. An empty bag, quickly she grabbed some clothes, daggers, and other various items, and shoved them into her bag.

"OK, we can go now." informed Tia.

"Wait. We need to stock up on food and water." said Will.

"Fine... We'll go to the kitchen."

Right before they left the light turned on.

"Going somewhere?" asked a Preparer.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh, indeed." said Hecate reappearing in between Tia and the Preparer.

"Hecate! What are you doing here!?" exclaimed the Preparer.

"Is that any way to talk to a goddess?"

"N-n-no."

"Good. Now... Judgement time... Hmm uh-oh... Looks like you and the other Preparers can go... Straight to Tartarus!"

Hecate waved her hand... And then he disappeared.

"Thank you." said Tia.

"Hmm. If your going to bring back balance to this world, then I'll need you alive... And don't bother going to the kitchen..(snaps her fingers).. You're all stocked up."

"Can we leave now?" asked Larissa impatiently.

"Yes, you should go." said Hecate leaving once again.

"OK, last thing we need is a way of this stupid thing."

"Wait. We need to find the real ,Queen." remembered Will.

"You don't need to." said a girl, she looked about 16, maybe 17 years old.

"Who are you?" asked Larissa.

"She's Maria, she's the real ,Queen."

"I am.. Hecate came to me last night and said, "Everything will change, soon."... I knew I had to come here."

"Your Coronation will begin tomorrow... But..."

"You can't stay... I understand, the other Queen's need your help."

Before they left the room Tia gave Maria the Crown, in front of the city, and after it was placed on her head, it glowed. Signifying that Maria _was_ the real Queen.

After the Coronation party, several girls came to Tia and Larissa, and said they wanted to join them, that they were tired of being stuck on an island, but they said no, however Larissa and Tia, said that Camp Half-blood was a warrior camp and that they could send an Iris Message to Chiron, director of the camp.

The next morning in the island's stables...

"Ready?" asked Tia, making sure that her saddlebag was tight.

"Ready... Will?" replied Larissa.

"Well, aside from my half-broken body... Great." answered Will.

"I meant, are you ready to go?"

"Oh... Ready."

So, the 3 friends climbed on their Pegasus, and flew back to Camp Half-blood for the next part of their journey.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Sorry if these seem short to you... I will try to make the next ones longer.

-RavenHunter


End file.
